love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
SENTIMENTAL StepS
SENTIMENTAL StepS is μ’s second song for the single released on May 28, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Takasaka Masayoshi, and arranged by Shimizu Teppei. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14241)' 'CD' # #SENTIMENTAL StepS # (Off Vocal) #SENTIMENTAL StepS (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai Otona ni natta toki ni Natsukashisa e kawaru no kana...nante kangaeteta Tsune ni tonari ni iru kara Sore ga atarimae sugiru koto Nayandari warattari no mainichi ga kitto tsudzuiteku Tanoshii to omou ima o hozon shitai kimochi Hajimete kanjitanda yo Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai Datte zutto issho dakara Mienai dake de hontou wa sukoshi zutsu seichou shiteru tte Tane o umeta basho kara wa Chiisana happa ga utaidasu Kisetsu ga itsu no ma ni ka nurikaete itta Machi no iro ni kidzuita yo Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita Ki no sei da yo ne itsumo no minna da ne Fuzakete kake ashi korobi souda Matte matte dokoka yotte kaeru? Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai Datte zutto issho dakara Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita Keshiki ga yureugoita |-| Kanji= すれ違ってもわからないくらい 大人になった時に 懐かしさへ変わるのかな…なんて考えてた 常にとなりにいるから それが当たり前過ぎること 悩んだり笑ったりの毎日がきっと続いてく 楽しいと思ういまを保存したいきもち 初めて感じたんだよ すれ違ってもわからないくらい 君も僕も大人になった頃が想像できない だってずっと一緒だから 見えないだけで本当は少しずつ成長してるって 種を埋めた場所からは 小さな葉っぱが歌いだす 季節がいつのまにか塗りかえていった 街の色に気づいたよ 木漏れ日のなか呼んでみたけど 風が不意にかき消す 一瞬なんだか切なさへと　景色が揺れ動いた 気のせいだよね　いつものみんなだね ふざけて駆けあし転びそうだ 待って　待ってどこか寄って帰る？ すれ違ってもわからないくらい 君も僕も大人になった頃が想像できない だってずっと一緒だから 木漏れ日のなか呼んでみたけど 風が不意にかき消す 一瞬なんだか切なさへと　景色が揺れ動いた 景色が揺れ動いた |-| English= Not recognizing each other even when we pass by When we've become adults Will this all become nostalgia?... I was thinking about that Because you've always been by my side I took that for granted I thought our everyday life of troubles and laughter will surely continue This feeling of wanting to preserve this fun moment It's the first time I'm feeling that Not recognizing each other even when we pass by I can't imagine a time when you and I become adults After all, we'll always be together Though we can't see it, we really have been maturing bit by bit From the place where we buried seeds Tiny leaves are starting to sing I finally noticed that somewhere along the way The changing seasons had painted the town a new color I tried calling you within the light filtering through the trees But the wind unexpectedly drowned me out For just a moment, the scenery wavered into sadness I'm just imagining it right, we're still the same as always Playfully running around until I feel like I'm about to trip Wait, wait, are you stopping somewhere on the way home? Not recognizing each other even when we pass by I can't imagine a time when you and I become adults After all, we'll always be together I tried calling you within the light filtering through the trees But the wind unexpectedly drowned me out For just a moment, the scenery wavered into sadness The scenery wavered into sadness Gallery Single Scans= Yume no Tobira Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs